Warriors of Trinity: Road Bathed in Night
by Mason the Cat
Summary: Summary inside... Rated T for future chapters. Just to be sure!
1. Prologue

**Warriors of Trinity: Road Bathed in Night**

** Me: First Fanfiction Ever! *jumps for joy* I'm not sure if anyone has ever done this crossover before, but I think I'll give it a shot! A quick summary before I get started:**

** Abel Nightroad, our favorite traveling priest for the Vatican, is investigating some Methuselah activity with his partner Tres Iqus, one of the ten 'Killing Doll' soldiers, and Abel vanishes after coming into contact with one of their new weapons. While all of this is happening, Jayfeather is about to leave for the Tribe of Rushing Waters (In 'Sign of the Moon'), when the Starclan cat and old medicine cat to Thunderclan, Yellowfang tells him of another chosen cat, who has walked in the stars, that will aid the chosen three in defeating the Dark Forest. The AX try to reverse the weapon and bring Father Nightroad back to the Vatican, as Abel learns how to be a warrior of Thunderclan and try to keep his dark and secret powers hidden from the other cats. **

** Alright, now onto the story! Also, this is a fan fiction, so I don't own Trinity Blood or the Warriors Series. All I own is the computer I'm writing this on.**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the dead of the night, two people could be heard in the nearby forest, planning to break into a building nearby. Father Abel Nightroad, a tall and skinny priest with long silver hair pulled back with a black ribbon, was one of these people and the other was Father Tres Iqus, another priest with short brown hair and a face void of emotion. The two priest were members of the AX Division of Holy Affairs, and were currently on a mission of great importance.

A group of Methuselah were harboring dangerous weapons inside an abandoned warehouse. The knowledge the AX collected on these weapons was limited, but with the rising threat of the Rosenkreuz Orden, they couldn't afford to be too careful anymore. The two AX agents sneaked out of the dense forest, towards the hideout. Father Tres ran into the building quickly with Abel right after him. The place was soon filled with gunfire from both sides. The Methuselah put up a strong front, but were soon taken over by the AX agents.

After the bullets stopped, Tres scanned the area with glowing red eyes, searching for any remaining enemies. "Area secure. Switching from elimination mode to search mode. Father Nightroad, begin analyzing," stated Father Tres, in a monotone voice he always uses. Abel jumped up and went around looking at the different machines, recognizing most of them.

"Tres, none of these machines are really dangerous. The only thing they could do is- GAHH!" Father Nightroad was cut off as he tripped on one of the machines and face-planted on the ground. Hard.

"Damage report," stated Tres, who always asked this instead of a normal 'are you okay' response. Tres couldn't really reply or answer a question like a normal person, since he really wasn't normal or a person, which Tres liked to point out.

"I'm fine. I should really watch were I'm going though," muttered Abel as he stood up again, some scratches on his face. Abel looked over and saw a new machine he hadn't noticed before. It was actually quite smaller than other machines and didn't look very important. Abel walked over and picked it up, twisting it around to look it over. He then carried the machine back toward Tres, when he went sprawling again, only turning the machine on by accident.

The device began humming and small lights on it began flashing. Tres took a few steps back from the machine, but Abel wasn't so lucky. The machine let off a blinding light and an ear-splitting screech. As the light dimmed down, Tres noticed that Abel was no longer there, but the machine was. He picked up the object and walked out of the building, heading for the Vatican. There they could study the machine, figure out what it does, and, ultimately, get back Father Nightroad.

** That's all for now! Read and review, please. Flames will be used agaist the Rosenkreuz Orden and the Dark Forest~**

** Make pasta, not war!~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Why another chapter so early? To get to the cats part of this story! There really is no other reason besides that.**

** I do not own anything, except a cat, who likes to follow me everywhere I go, and a computer...**

* * *

** Chapter 1**

Jayfeather, a gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes, padded his way towards his den. Lionblaze, his golden furred brother, was not happy with their leader, Firestar. Receiving a message from Rock, to travel to the mountains, and the answers of their past. This was important to the Chosen Three, and Lionblaze not being able to go with him, was painful to say the least.

But, Firestar needed him to stay, and Jayfeather could understand why. With the Dark Forest gathering it's army, the Clans needed their best fighters, just in case the enemy decided to attack. The medicine cat entered his den and checked on Briarlight, before making four leaf wraps of traveling herbs he and his Clanmates would need.

Jayfeather shook out his fur as he curled up in his nest, and closed his sightless eyes, opening them to sight in his dreams. He looked up and saw Yellowfang, one of the old Thunderclan medicine cats, and she looked troubled.

"Greetings," meowed the Starclan cat, "I have to talk to you, for more than one reason." Jayfeather stood and padded toward her, as she led him away from the Starclan camp. Yellowfang enter a nearby clearing and settled onto a warm rock.

"You don't want me to leave for the mountains?" asked Jayfeather as he sprawled out over his own rock, warmth soaking into his fur.

"I know I can not change your mind, although I dislike Rock and this journey he is sending you on, there are more important things I must tell you." Jayfeather flicked up his ears in surprise. If something important was happening, he may not be able to leave as early as he wanted.

Yellowfang slowly sat up and rasped, "Three will become four. A cat who has walked in the stars, will be coming. He holds powers unlike any the Chosen Three already have. Bright silver, purest white, and ice blue, will turn ash gray, deadly black, and burning red. He will lead to the destruction of the Dark Forest, bearing the wings of death, but he is pure of heart. He is the fourth cat chosen."

Jayfeather's eyes widened, as he hissed, "That's mouse-brained! A cat whose walked in the stars!? Only Starclan cats have walked in the stars." Yellowfang shook her head, as Jayfeather flattened his fur. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing all had the power of stars, so another cat wasn't really that hard to believe. But to actually walk in the stars above seemed impossible.

"He'll be arriving soon, Jayfeather," stated the old Thunderclan cat, "It's time for you to wake up now." Jayfeather nodded as he stood and padded away from Starclan, his vision fading and he woke up to his nest, once again sightless. Jayfeather padded out of his den, to find Lionblaze and Dovewing. The journey to the mountains could wait for a little longer.

Lionblaze and Dovewing were quick to follow Jayfeather, as he padded out into the forest. The other two chosen cats followed him as he led them away from camp.

"The journey to the mountains may have to wait," meowed the blind cat as the three stopped in a clearing nearby. Lionblaze seemed slightly relived at this, but curious as well as Dovewing.

"What made you change your mind so quickly?" asked the golden furred cat, as Dovewing flicked her ears slightly. She kept hearing something, almost like growling, a few fox-lenghts away. She also heard muttering and a slight clicking sound.

Lionblaze yolwed, catching her attention, "What!? There's another chosen cat?" Dovewing's eyes widened. _Another cat with powers like theirs? _Her attention went back to the noise in the woods as she heard a yelp, followed by the sound of someone getting their mouth full of earth, as well as their head hitting a rock. That sounded painful.

Lionblaze followed her sight and walked that way, as the other two cats followed him, finding him on top of another cat, that had long silver fur, strange things perched on his muzzle, and a collar-like object around his neck. He fell forward and hit his head on a rock again. Very painful...

* * *

**A few hours ago...**

Abel opened his eyes to a forest, which puzzled him slightly since he remembered being in a building a while ago. The forest itself was puzzling as well. The trees were massive and he hardly was any taller than the first few branches, which he usually could reach without stretching, but now couldn't reach at all. Walking around, he felt different as well, like he was using different muscles then he normally would use.

Walking up to a puddle, he stared into it. He began to freak out because of two things:

1) When he looked down, he saw a silver long-haired cat with winter blue eyes, glasses, and golden rosary looking back at him. How the glasses stayed on his muzzle he didn't know, but he still freaked out at the fact he was a cat.

2) There was a cat made out of stars behind him. How did he not notice that!? The cat was practically glowing and she escaped notice until now! And somehow he could tell it was a she...

The Starclan cat and old leader to Thunderclan, Bluestar, watched as the fourth chosen cat, that showed up out of nowhere, began flailing, cursing his scary boss, and finally tiring himself out and falling on his face. Bluestar had to admit, she was shocked and slightly amused to find this cat as one to save the forest, along with the other chosen three.

"Nightroad," meowed the Starclan cat as the priest-turned cat looked up at her, "The cats of this lake need your help, unlike any other. You have a relation with Starclan no other cat has. As one of the past leaders of Thunderclan, I ask for your help."

Abel tilted his head to the side slightly, then nodded happily. He had no way of getting back home yet and if the cats really needed him, he didn't see any harm in helping. The Starclan cat then told him about the warrior code, the different Clans, the Dark Forest, and the helpful piece of advice to introduce himself as Nightroad. Apparently, the forest cats don't like house cats. All of this left his head spinning and he felt a migraine coming on.

Abel then padded off, after getting corrected for heading the wrong way first, towards Thunderclan. A few minutes later, his stomach reminded him of something important. He hadn't eaten anything in three days. While trying to quiet down his stomach, he tripped over a root and hit his head on a rock. Now, his head hurt for two reasons and the migraine was coming in fast.

Then a big, golden furred cat pounced on him, making him hit his head on the same rock, again. Make that three reasons and his migraine was completely achieved.

* * *

**Poor Abel... I'm sorry I made Lionblaze hurt you! But he seems like the cat that likes to pounce first, ask questions later. I'm happy I made this chapter longer than the last one! Also, probably will update this irregularly because of school. Read and review, please~**


	3. Chapter 2

** Another Chapter! Let's try not to torture Abel this time, alright? Onto the story!**

** This is a disclaimer... I only own a cat and a computer. Then again, the cat has me trained so well, she owns me.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Lionblaze jumped off of the silver cat, gave him a glare, and hissed, "Get up, kittypet!" The silver cat laided still, groaning in pain, and thinking whether or not it was a good idea to listen to a cat made out of stars in the first place. Abel quickly decided, no. Do not listen to the cat that was probably a illusion, brought on by something the Professor or something else did.

Jayfeather flattened his ears, "You mouse-brain! Look at him! Help me carry him back to camp so I can take care of him!" Dovewing nodded in agreement. The kittypet looked terrible, leaves and sticks caught in his fur and it didn't help he was so skinny and long-legged either.

Abel shot up and put a derpy look on his face, before meowing, "No, I'm fine! You don't need to carry me or anything! I'll just be going now." He tried to get away before getting grabbed at the scruff of his neck by Lionblaze.

"You heard Jayfeather. You're coming wish us," said the golden furred cat as he dragged Abel towards the camp, an angry Jayfeather in the lead and a curious Dovewing behind them.

"Hello, I never introduced myself. My name is Father Abel Nightroad!" Abel decided to dismiss the star cat's warning, and besides, what was the worse thing that could happen?

"So, you really are a kittypet. At least we found you instead of somebody else. Thunderclan goes easiest on kittypets out of all the other Clans," stated Jayfeather, while Lionblaze glared at him slightly.

"So, what are we suppose to call you? Your name is too long and I'm not calling you Father!" Lionblaze yowled, muffed by Abel's fur as they neared camp.

"You can call me Abel if you like. You remind me of someone named Leon, who likes to pick on me," mewed the silver cat, as Lionblaze rolled his eyes. _I can see why he picks on you, mouse-brain! I'd do it to, but Jayfeather probably won't have it._

The three cats padded through the thorn tunnel, as Abel was dragged behind them. Many of the Clan cats looked at Abel with unease and even hatred, making Abel shiver slightly. Lionblaze dragged him into the medicine cat's den, passing a dark brown she-cat that gave him a curious look, and dumped him into a nest next to her.

Jayfeather turned way from the cats as he headed for Firestar's den. He was going to have to tell him about the delay with going to the mountains and the prophecy regarding another chosen cat. Lionblaze and Dovewing watched the silver cat pull pieces of sticks and leaves out of his fur. It looked he dragged in the whole forest.

"Excuse me, are you a kittypet?" asked the dark brown she-cat Briarlight. Abel gave her a curious look. _What's a kittypet? It's a thing that star cat said, right?_

"Yes, he's a kittypet and not a bright one either." stated Lionblaze, glaring at the priest-turned cat.

Abel grew a hurt look on his face, "That's mean!" Dovewing smiled slightly at him. He didn't act like a kittypet. In fact, he acted like a cat who got lost traveling a lot and never had a full stomach. Which Abel proved when his stomach started complaining.

Dovewing gave him a strange look, "Have you eaten anything recently?" Abel shook his head as his stomach growled louder. Lionblaze and Briarlight watched him, wondering how loud his stomach could get. It was already painfully loud to Dovewing, and it was also accompanied by a buzzing sound. _What was that sound anyway?_

Lionblaze left to get some food for the kittypet as Jayfeather walked out of Firestar's den. Firestar was happy that Jayfeather wasn't leaving and surprised at the news of another cat. Jayfeather walked into the medicine cat den as Lionblaze returned with a vole, dropping it in front of the kittypet.

"Lionblaze, I knew you could be nice!" exclaimed the silver cat, as he bit into the vole. After all, he's eaten Methuselah before, so a dead vole wasn't that bad. Jayfeather gave the kittypet a chastising look. _Silver, white, and ice blue... He fits the description, but..._

"Don't make me regret dragging you here, kittypet!" shout Lionblaze as the silver cat pouted and continued eating, rising a small _mrrow_ of laughter from the two she-cats.

_No. He doesn't act like a cat whose walked in the stars. Maybe we'll find this new cat later though..._

* * *

**Oh My Gosh! My cat just blind-sided me! Full out jumped on my shoulder without reason! Da FRUK, cat! Maybe she was trying to read over my shoulder and it wasn't working out for her... So, read and review, please~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Right after Halloween, and I'm losing all focus on my stories. Bad, Inner Me! BAD! **

** Onto the next chapter, because I seriously can't stop procrastinating...**

** Disclaimer: Must I keep writing this? I don't own anything except a cat and a computer. I'm pretty sure the cat owns me instead though. Servants take care of their masters, right?**

* * *

** Chapter 3**

Abel stood up, feeling better after eating and resting for a day. Jayfeather and Briarlight being the only cats in the den, and with the later sleeping, Abel decided it was a good time to make a break for it. He didn't want to burden the cat's anymore with his presence and they didn't seem to like him anyway, so leaving was the best option.

Jayfeather hissed, whipping his head around, "Sit down, Abel. I'm not going to let you leave no matter what you say, so you might as well get comfortable." Jayfeather was starting to notice how Abel had a habit of running off, as he already caught him trying to leave 5 times earlier that day. It wasn't even sun-high yet! Dovewing had informed him of the strange buzzing noise coming from Abel.

Jayfeather listened to the priest-turned cat lay back down in his nest, huffing in protest before he felt the cat watching him as he went over the inventory of the herbs. They were running low on catmint and with leaf-bare still in full swing, greencough and whitecough could become a real problem. His ears went flat against his head as he remembered Shadowclan tricking them into giving them catmint.

"What's wrong?" asked a confused Abel, seeing the obvious anger in the blind cat's actions. Jayfeather sighed at the cat giving him a look, then walked out of his den to find Dovewing or Lionblaze to escort him and find some. He quickly caught the sound of Dovewing and her sister, Ivypool, talking in front of the apprentice den.

"Dovewing, can- Abel, get back into that den right now!" yowled Jayfeather, catching the cat on his 6th attempt at sneaking off. Ivypool and Dovewing looked behind Jayfeather to see a sheepish silver cat standing there. Dovewing could hear the buzzing still coming from Abel, although it was quieter than before.

"I don't want to and I'm bored!" whined Abel, having a dejected look on his face. Dovewing and Ivypool exchanged some looks before looking at Abel, finding him squirming under Jayfeather's intense scolding.

"Why not just let Abel come with me on that thing you were going to ask about?" pointed out Dovewing as the three other cats gave her a look of surprise. Abel's surprise turned into one of joy as he straightened up from Jayfeather's side.

"Really!? Yay!~" exclaimed the cat, padded over to the sisters, "I so bored of staying here, not that your home isn't lovely! No, it's great, but I'm not usually sitting around as much as I have." Dovewing gave him a curious look at that statement. Usually, kittypets are lazy and didn't like leaving home, but the way he said it, made it sound like he was never home often.

"Hello, my name is Ivypool. And your name is Abel, right?" asked her sister, whose eyes were drifting to the 'rosary' around Abel's neck. Dovewing didn't understand why it was called a rosary, but that was what Abel called it.

"Yes, my name is Abel. So, what do you want us to do, Jayfeather?" meowed the priest-turned cat, turning his attention back to the medicine cat. Abel learned over the past few days that introducing himself as Father Abel Nightroad was complicated to the cats, and decided to shorten it down to Abel since everyone called him that anyway.

"Okay, you can go, Abel. I need you two to go get some catmint for me. The stock is running low and leaf-bare is just starting." stated the medicine cat as Dovewing and Abel nodded before turning and padding out of the thorn tunnel.

Jayfeather padded back to his den, sighing. Hopefully, they find some catmint, if not a little. If they came back without any, leaf-bare could be really bad.

Abel followed Dovewing through the forest, towards Jayfeather's garden of herbs. Most of the herbs they found weren't in good condition, but they were still usable, and they wouldn't come back empty-handed.

"Jayfeather keeps his garden in an abandoned twoleg den," explained Dovewing, gaining a weird look from Abel, "You probably call them something different, like a Nofur or Upright."

Abel had no idea what she was talking about, so he did the one thing he always does. Smile, nod, and pretend to understand exactly what she was talking about. Dovewing led Abel toward a building, a broken and rundown one at that. Dovewing walked into the garden, shaking her head sadly. None of the plants were spared from the cold, all of them having a shriveled and charred leaves from frostbite.

"Well, we should go back. We aren't going to find anything here," Dovewing meowed, before leading the way back. Dovewing decided to check out the hole that opened up in the ground recently and Dovewing had climbed into herself. The hole wasn't completely covered in sticks just yet but it was close. As she stopped by it, she remembered Abel's extreme clumsiness. She turned to tell him to back away, only for the dirt around his paws to break away, and send him falling into the hole below.

"Abel!" shouted Dovewing in horror before she ran off towards camp, hoping the lanky, immature cat was alright.


End file.
